


life, lived.

by kthjjgstar



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthjjgstar/pseuds/kthjjgstar
Summary: it is a story where one day, one peaceful day, jungkook opened a letter, seeing the sentence ‘your bestfriend will die within 6month’ and since then, everyday has been hell.





	life, lived.

**Author's Note:**

> — warning —  
> • there will be smut ( +18 ) so please don’t read if you feel uncomfortable  
> • kinda angst  
> • abit of fluff  
> • will update really slowly  
> • will be many kinks

— prorogue —

 

‘your bestfriend will die within the next 6 month’

 

that was the first ever letter jungkook got in his mail box after he has moved into a room with taehyung. and all he can think about was to call his only bestfriend,  
taehyung.

・  
・  
・  
・

‘brrr, brrr, hello?’

 

after a numerous times of calls, jungkook manage to get his bestfriend pick up his call while taehyung was in a mid of partying. 

 

‘what gukkie? i’m still in the party. i told you i’ll come back around 3am didn’t i?’

 

‘hyung... could you please come back now? i have something really really important to let you know...’

 

jungkook was panicking. he didn’t know what he should do. all he had in his mind was the word, ‘die’.

 

maybe taehyung sense jungkook feelings because the way he called was different, or maybe taehyung was just bored of the party.

 

‘hm, okay~ will go back soon!’

 

he agreed to go back without any complains like what he usually do and he quickly packed up and go back to their share home. 

・  
・  
・  
・  
・

‘guk~?? i’m back~’ 

 

as soon as taehyung opened the door and went in to the living room, he saw jungkook with a serious look, noticing something was not so right. 

 

‘hyung... i have something to tell you, don’t be shocked.’

 

he paused, hesitating if he should continue, but once he saw taehyung’s face with concern, he knew he needs to tell him.

 

‘i received a death treat letter, warning me you’ll die within the next 6 month. you won’t right? i’m so worried... i don’t know what to do’

 

jungkook eyes were already full of tears, though he try not to let any of it drop, after finishing telling taehyung, he found his tears dropping down his cheek.

 

‘guk~ it’s alright~ maybe someone wanted to threaten me, but will not actually do it!’

 

though taehyung said as if he was completely fine, he was clearly not. as his hand reached the letter, he can feel his whole body shaking. it was not his first time he got these kind of letter, or more specifically, a treat. 

 

his first time was when he was still in his first year of colleague, having a great time with friends, and when he just started his modeling career. him and jungkook joined the same company at the same time, thus they became so close. one day taehyung opened his mail box, usually there’s nothing, since he has no fans at the moment as he haven’t come out on stage enough. the letter was written ‘you’ll get injured within the next 1 week’ and he actually got injured. he was in his car with his manager, and just nice when his manager got out of the car to get some coffee for both of them, and huge truck struck into the car, causing him to fracture his arm and neck, resulting him to stay in hospital for 3 month for intensive healing care to go back to the modeling career as soon as possible. 

 

he was terrified. what if the same thing happens? what if jungkook gets involve this time? 

 

‘guk, ill go and take a quick shower!’

 

after quickly leaving the living room and running away to the bathroom, he quickly called jimin, his childhood friend who lives near by. 

 

‘mm, tae, what happened?’

 

hearing jimin’s voice makes him feel safe, he thought. 

 

‘jimin, i have something to tell you.’

 

he started talking in a serious tone about all the letters, and told jimin something he didn’t, or couldn’t tell jungkook.

 

‘i’m scared’

 

as soon as jimin heard him saying that, he asked if he wants him over in his house to cuddle. he knew what tae went through. thanks to the visuals taehyung has, it has been great most of the times, but worst things comes time by time. like, tae got touched by a grown ass men in the train so many times, got sexually harassed and right now, this is happening. 

 

‘it’s okay minnie,, i think i’ll ask guk to’

 

after talking for awhile to jimin, they off the call saying good nights to each other, and tae went to shower up quickly and went to his room, jumping onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

\- knock knock -

 

‘tae,, can i come in?’

 

soon after he lied on his bed, he heard a knock, following my jungkook peeking from the door with the pillow, for sure, knowing he wants to cuddle to sleep tonight.

 

‘sure’

 

tae smiled, and open his arms, welcoming jungkook into his arms, and they were ready to sleep already.

 

‘goodnight tae’

 

jungkook whispered, following by tae replying,

 

‘sweetdreams guk’  
a soft hump escaped from jungkook’s lips, following by taehyung chuckling and kissing guk’s forehead. 

 

they still had no idea, how their week was going to be, or what will be happening to them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading despite it is my first taekook au🥺💘 hope you enjoyed~ will update the next chapter asap!


End file.
